


In tune

by Skydancer8



Series: NCT One-shots [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Band, Clarinet!Renjun, Comfort, Conducter!Mark, Flute!Jaemin, Funny, High School, Instruments, Musicians, Orchestra, Performance, Saxophone!Jisung, Slight Chensung, Slight markhyuck, Trombone!Jeno, hard work, maybe not so slight, slight norenmin, what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydancer8/pseuds/Skydancer8
Summary: Even as a conductor, Mark was struggling to conduct the complicated piece. He slept with an MP3, the main beat of the song lulling him to sleep. He studied with a metronome by his side and even ditched homework to study the whole piece.orThe story of all the blood, sweat and tears that came with preparing for that difficult song called Vesuvius by Frank Ticheli.





	In tune

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this!!!

"Flat...still flat...come on, it's embouchure...a bit more...wait, too sharp!"

Jaemin put down his flute and gave Renjun, the concert master, a withering look. In all honesty, his fingers were itching to get warm ups done so he could continue to fix his parts on that one problematic piece called Vesuvius by Frank Ticheli. 

"Look, Injun,  you don't have to be so picky about tuning. You're wasting our time" 

The Concert Master crossed his arms, sighing loudly. "Yeah, and let everyone know you're out of tune during your solo. I know you have the most stable breath among all of us, but that won't matter you're too flat."

At the back of the band room, Jisung and Chenle were busy chatting, the younger hanging his alto saxophone by his neck, clearly ignoring the worried looks of the other saxophonists. They were a unique duo who usually hung out together after band camp. Percussionists usually hung around, trying not to fall asleep while the others tuned.

"Did you hear, the all boys school is gonna bring the piece we played last year" Chenle spoke in a barely concealed hushed tone. "I heard they bought it because we played it greatly"

Jisung made a face. "Ahhh, no way. Why would they search for such a mellow piece when their band has to do freaking _auditions_ to see who enters, while we're here trying to get enough capable players? Their the judges bias, it wouldn't be a problem if they went with The Seventh Night of July or he other majestic pieces."

"Yeah, but the all girls schools and all boys schools are at each others necks. Its war" the Chinese boy continued, using big gestures. "They're pushing us out of the picture, just the battle of elites."

"Well, if they could properly differentiate _mp_ and _ff_ , I'd actually consider them as an Elite band." Haechan called from the trumpet section. "They just play with power, but their foundation is down the drain."

Jeno put down his trombone, turning to look at Chensung. "But that's exactly what the judges want. All they think of is _loud loud loud_."

Renjun made his way to the front, clarinet in hand. "Band Silence!"

The whole room was quiet as the clear sound of Renjun's clarinet resonated through the room. Slowly, starting from the Tuba's, they joined in until there was a specific sound that made everyone turn their way.

"Haechan-" Renjun started but the boy was already adjusting his slides at a fast pace.

"I swear I was in tune just now." he murmured loud enough for the trombone section to hear. "The air conditioner must have made it flat"

"Actually, you're in tune" came the reply of the concert master, "The rest of you are flat, _SO ADJUST_!!!"

There came the brief sound of grunting as stuck slides were forced out and Renjun silently cursed at the fact that the sliding cream was finished. 

Suddenly, the door burst open and a sweaty Mark Lee came running in, taking off his coat and throwing it onto the conductor stand.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm late! The teachers held me back for some band stuff-" he blurted, gasping loudly in an effort to regain his breath. He tucked out his shirt, unbuttoning the top button of it. "But that's settled for now. You guys in tune?"

With a single swing, the whole orchestra blew B flat, longtone.

"I need warm air and resonance!" Mark yelled and waved his baton. The whole band split into chords, eyes focused on their conductor. "I need more fifth, less third!"

Another wave had them releasing the last of their air into their instruments.

"Remember, end nicely" Mark continued before he made a gesture for them to enter a relaxed position. "The competition is near, and I need you guys to stay focused. All of the elite bands are entering-"

"They're not Elite" Haechan interrupts, eyebrows raised. "They're just a bunch of rich show offs and you know it"

The conductor gave a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We've been through this-"

"All they do is blow as loud as possible." Jisung piped in, looking disgusted. "No musicality at all"

"Guys, please-"

"It's not fair and you know it!" came the head flutist, Na Jaemin. "They should hire a new judge"

"WHICH IS WHAT I WAS GONNA TELL YOU GUYS!!!" Mark finally yelled, silencing the whole band. "There's gonna be a new judge from overseas. We might have a chance here. We haven't been to finals in almost a decade. It's my last year, so I hope we can make it"

There was a brief murmur of excited voices. They had gone through enough mocking since they were the smallest band and barely had any sponsors to help them with maintenance and training. If it was true they had a chance of winning, it was now.

"Well, then" Jeno chuckled, smiling his adorable smile. "We're not practicing Vesuvius for nothing, right?"

Even as a conductor, Mark was struggling to conduct the complicated piece. He slept with an MP3, the main beat of the song lulling him to sleep. He studied with a metronome by his side and even ditched homework to study the whole piece. It was a frustrating cycle, but it was for his last year.

"This piece isn't easy. People will focus on the dynamic, the build, the intensity." Mark continued, his face serious. "However, i need all of you to remain calm throughout this song. Follow my lead, and I can bring you the melody and harmony you need. Can you do that?"

"Yes!"

* * *

 

To say it was easy, it was not. They had another piece other than Vesuvius to practice.

"Triple triplets at this tempo?" Jeno laughed dryly. "I don't do that, you can't just put that there"

Jaemin walked over to look at Jeno's score. "Oh, I have that part too"

"WHY IS A WOODWIND PART IN THE BRASS SECTION???"

Haechan was focusing with his trumpet section, trying to figure out the phrases of Vesuvius, trying to make sure they were in sync and their fingers did not slip. It was a bothersome task, but he had already gained attention after a particularly great masterclass where he was praised by the instructor in front of the other schools. Their band was known to have great individuals with amazing individual skills, but lack the number of people and support needed. It was a barrier they had to overcome.

Mark ran around the sections during sectionals, pointing out mistakes and giving them cues. 

He watched as Jaemin sat all alone in the rain at the basketball court after stressing over his solo.

He watched Jeno put down his trombone and retreat to the instrument room to yell out in frustration.

He watched Haechan tap his fingers on his desk during class, lips tightening as he imagined playing a trumpet despite the formula's written in front.

He saw Jisung bring play under the hot sun in the middle of the football field in an attempt to make himself sound louder.

He saw Chenle doing pushups because he wanted to increase his speed for his timpani solo.

He saw Renjun rotate around every single bander, giving them tips and giving them hope.

It was tiresome, and breaks did not mean simply putting down your instrument and drinking water. It meant sliding to the floor, head on your chair while while panting loudly. It meant words of motivation being shouted by Mark and the same song being repeated as you studied your score again.

"12 123 1! 12 123 1! 1! 2! 3!" Mark yelled as they tried for a no-conductor ensemble. "Keep counting! This is important!"

"Subdivision" Chenle yelled at his sectionmates. "Run mallets!"

"My fingers hurt" Jisung muttered and Jeno poked him with his slide from behind.

"My arms hurt, but it's gonna be worth it."

They trained hard and long, pushing away the other schedules to make way for band. It came to the point that they ended up staying the night at the band room, blankets and all. The band room was home, a place they sought out comfort. Chenle and Renjun would teach them maths during their free time, as academics were also a part of band. Banders were smart, weren't they?

"I don't get it" Mark yelled and buried his head in his hands.

"Aigoooo...our cute conductor" Haechan cooed, receiving a glare. His eyes were glazed over from weariness, but a smile still played on his lips. "Enjoy band while you're still in it"

There were of course, the hard times,

"I CAN'T GET THIS PART RIGHT!!!" Jisung yelled and put down his saxophone, exiting into the small instrument room. Chenle ran after him, careful to shut the door quietly. The whole band continued to practice, as mental breakdown had become a norm.

"Where's Jaemin? Jeno asked worriedly and the rest of the flutists pointed to the open field where Jaemin stood alone, eyes closed. Jeno stood near the field, hearing the melody float.

"NANA?!!!"

The boy turned to look at the trombonists, shoulders raised in a 'What?" gesture.

"I CAN HEAR YOU FROM HERE! YOU'RE LOUD ENOUGH!" The latter yelled and smiled. The soloist laughed out loud and ran towards him. His nose was bleeding and Jeno ran for the toilet, expecting Jaemin to follow. When they got there, Jeno turned Jaemin to the sink to wash the blood off.

"You gotta keep yourself in check, Nana" Jeno nagged playfully. "We need our star to shine brightly"

When their band director came, he was surprised by the improvement.

"You've tried really hard. I can see you are all tired" he spoke in a wavering voice, as if he were in tears. Everyone smiled proudly at him. "You've really touched me. Thank you so much"

He corrected Mark's conducting and the chaotic piece started to make sense, a storyline appearing before their eyes. 

"This is my last competition." Mark's voice wobbled but he was smiling. "I am so proud of all of you. Lets geddit!"

* * *

 

They were on stage, nervous pants already echoing in the large room.

"That's good" Mark thought. "The room isn't that dry."

After bowing low and letting the audience give them polite applause, he turned to his band. The first thing he did was make sure they calmed down. Their piece would cause them to rush, and their nerves could cause them to over blow.

 _Let's geddit_ he mouthed, making them smile. His smile dropped as he went into serious mode, raising his baton to signal them to raise their instruments.

"3...4!"

The first note had the audience jumping in shock, a chorus of gasps echoing around the room. The first few phrases were light their heartbeats, fast and steady. Making eye contact with his bandmates, Mark gave a silent message for them to calm down.

The first round of the main melody was heard, Jisung's solo loud and clear. Renjun led his section with his movements, making sure they imitated his energy and current feeling of the song. 

 _Chch chch chch chchshhhhhhh_ came the sound of half the banders voices, sounding eerie. They had the audiences attention now. The song repeated itself almost identically before the brasses came in, jumpy and heavy.

Mark swept down his baton, bringing the basses heavily on top of the melody. The intensity grew before it was softened by the passing of another phrase.

Mark made eye contact with Jaemin, the latter calming himself before standing.

He was the single star that shone within the soft harmony, Chenle's timpani guiding him along the waves. Mark felt tears well up in his eyes, but blinked them away. Jaemin's face was on the big screen, and he looked ethereal.

"Please Please Please" Mark thought as they neared the complicated part. The Furious that came after the piccolo and flutes.

A single swish of his baton and the orchestra went from soft to intense. Tension settled heavily upon the audience, vibrating in their veins, ready to explode. The main chorus came again, explosive like a volcano. This was their stage, a stage that played with the audiences feelings.

Haechan and Jeno's parts were intense, bells up and eyes hard as they led their sections into the grand chorus. Haechan's fingers and Jeno's arm movements were in a blur as they moved in shocking speed while still being in sync. Mark felt pride bloom in his chest.

The tension went down only to build once again with the help of the tambourine. Then came the melody that came after stair notes, different instruments every time. Chenle moved like the wind, his solo loud and strong. The chorus was repeated by soli's or tally's, picking up the tension before the chorus was repeated as a whole band, brass against woodwind.

The long thrill came, and Mark brought his arm down.

The percussion, the woodwind, the brass

They were one.

Mark let his arms move to the last few beats before the last beat resonated around the room. Everyone was panting. There was a brief silence before the whole audience rose to their feet, clapping and cheering. With a sweep of his arm, the whole band stood up, smiling and tearing up.

They had never felt prouder

* * *

 

"The last school to enter the finals..."

Mark buried his head in Haechan's shoulder, praying, praying.

"It's okay, Mark." Haechan was nervous, his bottom lip bitten since the names of the finalists were called.

There as a tense silence.

"NEOCITY HIGH SCHOOL!!!"

They jumped up, cheering and yelling. Renjun was sandwiched between Jeno and Jaemin who were laughing but crying. Jisung and Chenle were bawling their eyes out on each others shoulders, jumoing up and down. Mark was pumping his fists and Haechan had fallen to the floor on his knees, face in his hands.  Everyone was clapping, cheering for them, They acknowledged their improvement and pain.

"We did it, guys!" Mark yelled and there was another round of cheers/sobbing. "We made it!"

That was what hard work gave, a very outstanding performance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! I appreciate kudo's and I love comments so please do comment on this as much as you want~ Thanks again and sorry if it didn't meet your expectations.


End file.
